User blog:TonicHedgefox/Doing the same as Jumpheart because that's the last push.
You don't take me seriously anymore, I'm not that ball that everyone can kick around but I can see that happening. (go to the end of the page to see why) I've helped the wiki alot, I came up with the idea for the chat, I made the character box that you can use to go from one page to another, I edited the character infobox and I gave you ideas but in return you treat me like a child that you can just kick around. Yes, I may be ten but I do have the brains for computering, mathematics and gaming and I know what's right and wrong. I use my opinions, not yours. I agree to something? I agree to that and stick with that unless I think of something better. Yes, I overreact and rage but that's part of autism and asperges. I won't allow you all to kick me around so I have to leave. JumpHeart pushed it so I leave. I can't do stuff and be hurt back or not treated in return because that's not how things work. Now, like what JumpHeart has done, I will do a list of all my friends/enemies/so-so friends. DA151874 You was one of my best friends on the wiki until the arguement problem. We both sometimes shared similar traits. My problem is - Improve Top-down, no offense. JumpHeart The one that pushed the ball to leaving, you were a nice friend yet very inactive like mr. TimmyBrock. (who isn't my friend or enemy.) I already said my problem, inactive. JDizzleII Haha, I used i in your name! A great friend that was always supportive until yet again, the arguement problem. Not much improvements needed. Bently214 The only person who makes sense on this wiki. He knows that the admins are half of the time is wrong and half of the time is right. I think he should have chat moderator and my best friend on the wiki so far. OmegaSmash Another good friend until I started talking about the wiki's holes. (this is short.) Skipper Skipper was a bit of a mix between the Bently kind and the Enemy Side. He's a friend and halfly believes my opinions about the chat problem. Improvement would be to try and be less offensive. RektarFamilyFriendly You was a enemy at first but when I got to know you by the help of Mightyzinn, you weren't so bad after all. A great friend yet he agrees on the chat problem. UltraLuigi9 Meh, good friend, that's all I really have to say. A good friend. Mr. xeno Mr. xeno isn't a friend or enemy, I just know him and I think he needs to work on his grammar abit. Villainger Now onto enemies. Even though Villainger doesn't hate him I still dislike him because he's just "stolen" my position as chat mod/admin. Dfrthyui So-so Friend, half the time an enemy half the time a friend. Epicnail I hate you only because you're mean and your favorite pony is Rarity. 'nuff said Mightyzinn Introduced me to Rektar but then started hating on fangames, so-so friend. and a funny picture to end. Category:Blog posts